Nuovi Licantropi
by hetaliaspamanostories
Summary: Lovino and Feliciano move to a new town to try and hide their secret of being werewolves but their first night there they run into a werewolf pack that already lived in the town. (Future Gerita and Spamano)
Lovino sighed as he looked at the giant house in front of them.

"It's a damn good thing we got here before tonight..." Lovino said with a mumble.

"Mhm!" Feliciano agreed nodding his head a lot and jumped onto his brothers back.

"Oi! Get off me you idiot!" Lovino growled and shoved Feliciano off of his back.

"But I wanna run! You know it's not easy to calm down on these days!" Feliciano giggled and ran into the house.

Lovino sighed loudly dragging in their suit cases into the fully furnished house.

Feliciano was running up and down halls and up and down the stairs while Lovino unpacked.

"Oi just remember we need to go outside soon!" Lovino yelled and Feliciano skitted to a stop.

"Finally!" Feliciano grinned running out side.

Lovino glanced at his watched "7:00..." Lovino sighed as he looked into a mirror and saw his eyes were a bright gold color and his veins seemed to be a grey or black color.

"Here we go, a new start" Lovino mumbled going outside with his brother.

Once Lovino was outside he groaned loudly when he say his brother now being a brown colored wolf hopping and rolling in the grass.

"You're such an idiot fratello I swear…" Lovino sighed and winced as he felt his bones rearranging and growing until he as well was a wolf but a darker brown color.

 _Do you smell that?_ Feliciano growled happily while smelling the air.

Lovino took a sniff of the air. _Deer._

And like that they were off.

Feliciano ran close to Lovino as they slowed down.

Lovino slowly crept toward the grazing deer before lunging at it and digging his teeth into the deer's neck.

Lovino licked the lifeless deer's neck as he heard a whimper from Feliciano. Lovino shook his head with a low growl and beckoned Feliciano to join him.

After about 15 minutes Lovino stiffened and started to growl instantly making Feliciano on edge and whimpering.

Just as Lovino stood up a blurred figure tackled him to the ground.

Lovino yelped and slammed his hind legs into his opponent's stomach. Lovino struggled to get away once he heard his brother yelp in pain.

Lovino growled loudly and bit at what he saw was another wolf tackling him to the ground when they saw Lovino try to get to his brother.

A loud roar like bark was heard and Lovino was soon let go. Lovino cautiously but quickly went over to the curled up shaking form that was Feliciano.

Lovino nudge Feliciano with his nose and Feliciano quickly stood up but whimpered a bit in pain.

Lovino growled at the wolves that were staring at them only to gain growls back.

Lovino quickly signaled to Feliciano to head back to the house and Feliciano hesitantly did as told while Lovino kept an eye on the other angry wolves so that none decided to go after Feliciano.

Once Lovino knew Feliciano was far enough he took his leave back to the house, but even back at the house him and Feliciano could still smell the wolves circling around their home.

Thankfully the sun started to rise and they _hopefully_ didn't have to deal with any more wolves, unless their wild bloods.

Lovino quickly checked over his brothers body now that they were both human again and from the looks of it Feliciano only had a few minor scratches and bites that can be covered by gauze. Lovino on the other hand had a few deep bites on his arm and legs but he wouldn't go to get them stitch, they didn't need anyone asking any questions.

Lovino used gauze to cover both his and Feliciano's wounds carefully. "Lovino I thought that there wasn't going to be any others here…" Feliciano said sadly while getting his school uniform on.

Lovino let out a sigh "Yea I didn't think so either but this is all we have to go to right now, we will be fine we know to be careful now."

"B-But what if they're wild! Wild wolf bloods! Or worse, what if we go to school with them?!" Feliciano began to panic and Lovino was quick to calm the younger.

"We will be fine, I'm the alpha in our pack and it's my job to keep my pack safe." Lovino said to try and calm Feliciano down. "Come on we can't be late for our first day. " Lovino said as he through his school bag over his shoulder.

The two were soon off to school.

Once the two arrived to their first class they got funny looks; maybe because they were covered in bandages, Lovino had bandages wrapped around his neck, upper arm, around his legs and his hand and his brother was no exception. It could also be that they were new but something that Caught Lovino's eyes.

A white haired teen with beaming red eyes. The white haired teen did not look happy and Lovino's mind flashed him a memory of a white wolf with red eyes from the night before. Lovino instantly fixed his posture and didn't break eye contact with the albino. Feliciano saw that the veins on Lovino's hands were turning into a dark black color and Feliciano instantly grabbed his brother's hand to try and relax his brother.

The teacher told the brothers to find a seat and that they did but sadly the only two seats available were right behind the albino.

This in no way made Lovino happy. However Feliciano was oblivious to the tension but the rest of the class could very easily sense it.

The class felt like forever for Lovino and he had to elbow his brother a few times to keep him awake.

In the next class to Lovino's enjoyment there was no one that shared any similarities with any of the wolves from the night before and it soon became lunch time.

Lovino and Feliciano were at their shared locker when a shoulder length blonde haired teen came running down the hall.

The teen froze and stared and Feliciano and then Lovino he mumbled something else before taking off down the hall again.

Lovino growled his eyes flashing gold but the golden eyes slowly disappeared once Lovino felt and nudge from his brother.

Lovino let out a shaky sigh and whispered into Feliciano's ear. "We should follow him… just in case somethings up we need to know"

Feliciano didn't like the idea but once he turned to answer his brother Lovino was already sneaking around the corner the blonde man turned.

Feliciano freaked for a moment before quickly following his brother.

They followed the blonde outside to a garden area behind the school.

There was a group of a few people, a brown curly haired boy, the albino earlier, the blonde from earlier along with a blonde with slicked back hair who was reading and the other three were whispering to each other. The albino went over to the blonde who was reading an whispered something into his ear.

Lovino noticed his head started to turn toward him and his brother.

Lovino quickly shoved Feliciano back inside of the school and started to drag Feliciano away. Lovino glanced back to see if anyone was following and when he ran into someone he fell back while his brother was staring at the figure Lovino ran into with a bit of fear.

Lovino growled looking up to see the group they saw outside. "The hell do you want?" Lovino asked but remained on the floor staring at the teen that had slicked back blonde hair who stood in front of the rest.

Feliciano began to back up but froze when the blonde glared at him. Lovino didn't like this at all, someone keeping his brother from doing things.

"You two of all people should know why we are here" the blonde growled lowly.

This is when Lovino realized that the blonde and the 3 behind him all had at least one bandage.

Lovino growled more as his eyes went gold, Feliciano noticed and tugged at Lovino's arm. "Come on fratello, lets just go…" Feliciano whispered and Lovino silent agreed getting up and following his brother down the hall.

Through the rest of the day Lovino was on edge and wouldn't let Feliciano out of his sight for very long. He kept seeing at least one person from the group they ran into earlier always keeping an eye on them.

Lovino was more than happy to leave and go home.

Lovino collapsed on the couched and groaned, he could smell that the group from earlier was lingering around him and Feliciano's house.

"Oi! Idiota! Stop that you're just going to attract the damn idiots closer!" Lovino yelled at Feliciano who was currently staring out the window trying to spot any of the teens from earlier. Feliciano instantly fell backwards and whined "Fratellone why won't they go awayyy"

"I don't know, why don't you go and ask them?!" Lovino growled sarcastically. Lovino was shocked scared and angry when he turned around and saw the front door wide open and a lack of his brother. "Dammit Feliciano it was sarcasm!"

Lovino stormed out to hopefully grab Feliciano before it was to late but, it was in fact to late as when Lovino made it outside of the door Feliciano was already making conversation with a curly brown haired teen and a shoulder length haired blonde. Lovino was pissed.

"FELICIANO!" Lovino growled loudly his veins going pitch black, his eyes gold and his canine teeth coming in.

Feliciano jumped at the demanding voice of his brother and said something quickly to the two he was talking to and instantly raced back inside to his brother to try and calm him down.

Feliciano really hoped tomorrow would be a calmer day and everyone would learn to get along.

"So why the fuck are they out there?" Lovino asked with fiery anger in his voice.

"They said their alpha told them to keep an eye on us!" Feliciano hummed happily.

"That easily?! They just said it like that?! What kind of idiots are they?!" Lovino growled out in confusion.

"They said they really don't want to be here but they didn't want to make 'Ludwig' mad" Feliciano said wrapping himself in a red fleece blanket and collapsing onto the couch.

"Ew, that name sounds horrible why would anyone listen to someone with such a ridiculous name?!" Lovino groaned and shoved his face into his hands. He could still smell the two idiots taking walks around the house.

Feliciano shrugged "I think it sounds kinda smart! And handsome!"

Lovino rolled his eyes "Of course an idiot like you would think another idiot is smart and handsome." Lovino was looking through a magazine but groaned when the door bell was rung.

"Dammit why wont they just leave us alone!" Lovino stormed over to the door and slammed the front door open.

"The fuck do you want?!" Lovino screamed out at tall and muscular figure in front of him.

"I want to make a deal with you" The slicked back blonde haired teen explained simply.

"Fratello who's there?" Lovino could hear Feliciano ask from behind him.

"Just some idiot trying to sell something" Lovino mumbled and began to close the door but the door was stopped by a strong arm.

"Quit that. Look you know what I am and I know what you are and we both know what happens if either you don't leave or don't join _my_ pack." The blonde said simply and Lovino refused to make eye contact with him.

Feliciano's eyes widened and came over quickly "S-Si'! Of course!" Feliciano said quickly trying to ignore his brothers glares. "Fratello you know we cant afford to move again and we both know what insincts would make them do…" Feliciano continued his voice full of fear. "They'd kill us…" He said quieter.

Lovino growled and slammed the door closed and stormed away.

Feliciano opened the door quickly and apologized quickly. "I-I'm sorry about him, he's only used to him and I… I'll make sure he listens just please don't do anything like… like that…" Feliciano whimpered. The blonde nodded in understanding.

"Ja, I get that. My name is Ludwig by the way." Ludwig explained. "Thank you for your agreement neither me nor the rest of the pack would want to do anything to rash" he continued.

Feliciano nodded and glanced back hearing raging growls. Feliciano winced and looked back at Ludwig "He's… He's used to being alpha…" Feliciano said worriedly.

Ludwig nodded and finally let go of the door. "Go calm him down then. I hope to see you at school tomorrow."

Feliciano smiled at that and nodded. "Si'! I cant wait! Have a nice rest of the day!"

Ludwig bid Feliciano a due and left allowing Feliciano to go searching for his brother.

Feliciano walked back into the living room only to be tackled to the grown by a wood colored wolf.

Feliciano let out a small screech and struggled out from under the wolf. "Fratello! Lovino! C-Calm down!" Feliciano tried to dig out of his throat.

Lovino got off of Feliciano and began to pace around the room while Feliciano composed him self. He went over to Lovino and wrapped his arms around Lovino's neck. "Lovino it's okey this wont change anything…" Feliciano hummed gently. Lovino stiffened then relaxed.

"Come on, it's getting late we need some sleep for tomorrow" Feliciano explained and began to go upstairs with a moody wolf following him.


End file.
